<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by ChillyHollow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681039">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow'>ChillyHollow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, F/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormoran's Relationship with Robin Enters a New Phase</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked hand in hand through a meadow toward a little brook that was bubbling and tinkling its way across broken granite rocks as it headed down into the valley below.Robin looked amazing in her wedding dress, with the white roses in her beautiful hair setting off its rose-gold color, the cream of her skin and her pink lips that were asking him to kiss her.So he did. </p><p>She kissed him back, pulling him into her arms, smiling up at him, her blue-gray eyes looking into his soul.“I love you,” he whispered.She smiled back at him and told him she loved him forever and always.They stood there a long time, holding each other and breathing in the smell of the little creek, full of watercress and mint. </p><p>He had stolen her away from her wedding, Shanker providing a diversion by crashing a motorcycle into the limousine that was taking her to the church in Masham.While Matthew yelled at a seemingly meek and drunk Shanker, Strike had yanked open the door of her limo, pulled her out, and shoved her into a car he had waiting.They were out of sight before anyone realized it, especially since Shanker, tiring of Matthew’s tirade, had lost patience and knocked him cold, then ridden the motorcycle off at a top rate of speed in the opposite direction.</p><p>He took off his jacket and spread it on a conveniently placed stone wall so she could sit down.He started to kiss her neck, enjoying how she surrendered to his kisses, allowing him free rein to explore under that long white wedding grown with the one hand that wasn’t supporting her waist. </p><p>They made love on that stone wall, her still in her wedding finery, him too eager to have her at last to care she was dressed to become one with another man.She was his and he was hers.Afterwards he continue to lie on top of her, one hand in her hair, the wreath of roses lying forgotten on the ground, the other stroking her breast, which was rising and falling rapidly, then slower, as she recovered from their mutual passion.He managed to pull a tiny gold ring with enameled blue forget me knots out of his pocket and put it on her wedding ring finger where it fit perfectly.It had been his mother’s ring, one of the few things that he’d managed to rescue from his stepfather after her death.He promised to be hers “until death do we part.”She answered with a kiss and a whispered promise of her own.It was perfect but it had to end.They were going to have to go back and face the music together. </p><p>He rolled off her and started to fall off the stone wall….</p><p>“OUCH!Fuck me!”</p><p>Strike woke up to find himself on the floor beside his bed, having just fallen out of it and hit his head on the corner of the little night stand.Ruefully rubbing his head, he sat there in t-shirt and boxers, looking around the little flat in a daze, trying to hold on to that amazing dream, while finally admitting to himself he was falling in love with a woman who was less than a week away from her wedding to another man and who wouldn’t return his phone calls. The only way to describe his situation was that he was royally screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>